zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nintendo Gallery
Regular and Gold Darknuts Regular and Gold confused the heck out of me. I spent forever trying to get pictographs of both and kept getting told by Carlov that I already have a figurine of that enemy. I was going by the color of their armor, I didn't realize that some Darknuts lack shields as it has been so long since I fought one of those in the game. I had to use a FAQ to figure out what I was doing wrong. Shorty1982 (talk) 03:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... We have the figurne page like that and it works well Oni Link 20:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) List → Table Okay, so Yatanogarasu added in a table, however, there was no discussion. At least none that I was aware of. So yeah, should we add in a table? I personally feel it could done nicer in a different way while still maintaining a list. As the table is pushed down to far. :A list is waaaay too long and cluttering. Besides, here and here are done in tables. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::The table was far to disorganized, poorly made, and didn't follow our normal table formatting. So yeah, I can actually make the list neat and what not. Jazzi 03:00, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Then why revert the entire thing, as opposed to just start editing what was already made? Yatanogarasu (Talk) Besides, are you gonna make the table just like in Figurines? And one more thing: so my table is poorly organized? In what ways is it worse than the other tables we find in other pages, and how would you correct my so-called "disorganized, poorly made" thing? I know formatting may be wrong, but otherwise, it hurts. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::It'll be drafted up in a sandbox and provided for the wiki to see. And I really recommend you do not get snarky with me. When you're editing it's not as if the whole wiki stops to edit. Edit conflicts happen and, excuse me, but people get praised when others give them praise. Praise does not occur often. I don't get praised when I make my large edits. Jazzi 03:09, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright, I was just getting exhausted from that large edit, and getting reverted just like that, you know... Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I understand your frustration at having an edit reverted, but I believe Jazzi said in her edit summary that she copied it down and saved it somewhere (not to mention we have a record of it in the edit history anyway). Your work was not deleted outright, simply taken off of the display. Something you should remember, though, wikis are meant for the readers' benefit, not the writers'. If an edit is not seen as beneficial, it is best to take it out no matter how much work you put into it initially. This is another reason to bring up big changes on the talk page. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I get it, but if it's just format problem, then how about what I just did? If not, then at least keep the "Collecting Figurines" subsection as it is. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Two people does not a discussion make. The "Collecting Figurines" bit is saved. But really, considering we have a community, two people really does not make a discussion. Jazzi 03:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, just revert the table, but keep everything else, including the "Specially Acquired Figurines" and everything beneath it. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:26, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, now I'm confused: what part of my collecting figurines edit was considered wrong? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Please just stop editing this page until a discussion happens and a decision is made. Jazzi 03:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, but I know by experience that these old talk pages usually get ignored by others, and things like this becomes old and forgotten pretty soon. Eventually, I make the edit once again, and no one complains then. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:42, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Discussion. I cannot emphasize that more. And if you rehash the edit without a discussion, it will cause problems again. Jazzi 03:43, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::The solution to the wiki's problems is not to make new problems. If you want to keep this discussion going, that's your responsibility. You're disturbing status quo, so you need to give us reason to make change. As it is now I find your tables to be very poorly made and personally feel not reason to support bringing them back. I do think that making a note of the specially acquired figurines is a good thing, but I think the way you've gone about it is awkwardly formatted. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe this page should be about the location like Nitendo and make Figurines (The Wind Waker) and Figurines (The Minish Cap) pages, and make the WW page like the MC Figurines page. Just a thought. P.S. What Xykeb said. Green Rupee 05:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Getting to the basic point: the list is too cluttered, and we need a well organized and formatted table to make it easier to read and look better. Maybe like the Nitendo Figurines page, with an image of the figurine accompanying it (problem is, how are we going to find ALL the images required). Can we at least agree on table over list? After that, you decide what format and images to use. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 07:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I feel a list would be far more beneficial and could provide more information than a table could. Jazzi 07:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of splitting this page into a location and item pages. We already have separate pages for The Minish Cap Figurines and Nitendo, the place where you obtain and view figurines in that game. Oni Link 09:59, July 3, 2012 (UTC)